Pokemon Black: A Striving Journey
by Sakura1067
Summary: <html><head></head>When a new girl named Xiaomu  Nagisa  arrives in Accumula Town, her journey begins when she meets Team Plasma, N & our four heroes. She tags along & discovers that she too can be a Pokemon Trainer & learn so much more. NxOC. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!</html>
1. Chapter unknown: Info

Pokemon Black: A Striving Journey

Info: **When a new girl named Xiaomu (Nagisa) arrives in Accumula Town, her journey begins when she meets Team Plasma, N and our four heroes (Black, White, Bianca and Cheren). She tags along and discovers that she too can be a Pokemon Trainer, let alone can sense danger coming from a mile away… But when she realizes that her Dad is well known all over this region due to the fact that he has a few legendary pokemon, things get a little complicated for her**. **But is her father holding a secret to not only her, but to her Little brother and sister?**

Xiaomu/Sakura is the calm part of me, the author. Even though I put my actual name in Pokemon Black, I'm going to use another name that people sometimes call me … Xiaomu.

The two heroes will be named Black and White, of course, and will be in this story along with Bianca and Cheren.

A little more info about Xiaomu/Nagisa, even though she's calm, she's very talented and smart. She can be weird and sometimes unreliable. Xiaomu/Nagisa is a sweet 17 year old who plays a Guitar, sings, fixes and creates things in a single day. It doesn't matter if it's fixing a communicator, a remote, or turn-tables, she'll get the job done.

She's very mellow when it comes to winning, she gets nervous when ever she's close to losing. She can be sly most of the time, but most of the time, no one notices her change of act.

Her backpack is a nature proof bag, it's a single strapped black backpack. Her hair hangs down below her shoulders but she cuts it very short (There's is a reason why she does this) later on.

She always wears a black headphones that's also nature proof, but there's something odd about these headphones - these headphones have fake wolf ears that look so realistic, and she can even hear through them since she added two ear piece chips within the ears that'll never come out.

I guess that's all the info about her…But she does get her sixth sense through this journey, no one knows how but Xiaomu/Nagisa says that it runs in the family…

Just like every other story, this one will also be in first and third Point of View…

And just to make things a bit more interesting…N will mostly tag along with the heroes, and which girl will he fall for? White? Bianca maybe? Or Xiaomu/Nagisa?

They're will be a few songs here and there. Of course, the parts that are spoken through the character's mind will be italicized inside these quotes: '_[Example]_'.

I'll try to make good cliffhangers, and I'll post this one up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 1: Accumula Town

Pokemon Black: A Striving Journey

Info: **When a new girl named Xiaomu (Nagisa) arrives in Accumula Town, her journey begins when she meets Team Plasma, N and our four heroes (Black, White, Bianca and Cheren). She tags along and discovers that she too can be a Pokemon Trainer, let alone can sense danger coming from a mile away… But when she realizes that her Dad is well known all over this region due to the fact that he has a few legendary pokemon, things get a little complicated for her**.

Pokemon Black and white belongs to Nintendo.

Xiaomu/Nagisa belongs to the author of this story.

All songs belong to the original people who created the song/lyrics.

There will be times where a couple songs will be alternated, the original songs belong to their owners (if you get what I mean)

* * *

><p>Pokemon Black: A Striving Journey<p>

Chap.1: Accumula Town

"We're here!" Cheered a woman who got out of her Ford Escape, her husband gotten out of his blue ford truck as two children gotten out of the ford escape.

The eldest child, Cristina, is a calm girl who can be a bit weird when it comes to finding a boyfriend. Light dark skin and short brown hair shined in the sunlight. her brown eyes gleamed in the light. She wore a bright green shirt with navy blue jeans.

The youngest child, Anthony, is a happy-go-lucky child who loves to play video games and hates school. Anthony, or Aj, wore a black and white shirt with blue shorts. His short brown hair spiked up as he grabbed his bag full of clothes and gotten out of the car.

A couple minutes later, a blue moped zoomed by and drove into the drive-way. Soon the driver of the moped took off it's helmet to reveal a girl in her teen years, very close to being an adult, shook away her long brown hair and held onto her helmet.

"Its about damn time." Crissy spoke as Aj shot a look over to her.

"Crissy, language!" Aj shouted as I chuckled before pushing a small red button on the side of the handle, seconds later, the moped converted down into a small keychain in a shape of a star. I grabbed the keychain and clipped it onto my single strapped backpack.

"Whoops. Sorry AJ I forgot that you were here." She said to him as she grabbed a box stuffed full of clothes and items and made her way through the front door.

This is my Family, the Jamieson family. A family of five and two dogs to be exact. The dogs happen to be in the Ford Escape, all excited and happy that they arrived in their new home. We soon grabbed a couple boxes from the truck and took them inside, my dad gotten our two dogs, Bella the chocolate lab and Cleo the Collie / Chao.

The house we're now living in happens to be a two story house, a large kitchen, dinning room and living room and a master bedroom on the first floor and up the stairs, three master bed rooms. Two of the rooms have a balcony; one balcony was facing south and the other was facing west.

It took us about a couple hours (about 3 hours) to get everything in and all the stuff in the rooms we were in. Aj chose the room in the middle, Crissy chose the room on the right and I chose the room to the left.

I looked around to see my nice clean room; my bed was next to the balcony door, my drawer was in a corner, my computer desk and my laptop was on the other side of my balcony door. The master bathroom was in the far right hand side. All my hanged clothes were in the far left side of my room in the large closet. My boom box radio was on the corner of my computer desk, along with my small turn tables that I made.

My beautiful sea-green Guitar that had electric blue stars and a medium sized Crescent Moon that glows in the dark, it rested in the far left hand corner of my room.

I walked on over to the closet and looked around for something to wear.

I noticed my school clothes that I wore around in the last high school before I moved here. The school clothes was clearly based off of Clannad; but the colors were black, white and electric blue. The jackets are white too.

I blinked twice and looked over to my favorite clothes of all time: My summer dress.

Small black and blue skinny dress that stretches down and stops above her knees, the bottom part of the outfit flares out a little, let alone sticking out a couple inches. Black elbow sleeves underneath the dress, black leggings underneath that stop just below the knees, and black small heeled shoes.

I grabbed it and changed into them within a few minutes. I began to fix my long brown hair as I also fixed by bangs.

"Xiaomu, no matter what you do with your hair, you'll still look like a sweet 17 year old girl." Xiaomu's mother said who was standing in front of the open door. I smiled at her.

"Aww, thanks Mom." I thanked her as I hugged her, let her go, grabbed my light blue bag and quickly headed downstairs. Dad pulled out a couple pokeballs and gave them to me as I placed them in my bag.

"You might need these." He said as I nodded and walked on over to the front door.

"I'm gonna catch my first Pokemon! Be right back!" I said to them before heading outside.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

I breathed in the fresh air as I breathed out seconds later, my heart glowed in excitement as I smiled. '_Alright, my chance to catch my first Pokemon._' Spoke my mind as I looked around the city. '_But first, I gotta ask where I can find that professor that's well known around here._' Spoke my mind as I headed into a nearby Pokemon Center.

I walked straight through and over to see the nurse who stood on the other side of the counter. "Hello there! Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how can I help you?" She asked me kindly.

"Can you tell me where I can find someone named Professor Juniper?" I asked her. The nurse nodded to me.

"Yes, about that. She'll be coming over here tomorrow around 7 o'clock in the morning." She replied back as I nodded.

"Thanks for letting me know, I guess I'll come by tomorrow then. Goodbye." I said to her as I waved goodbye and left the Pokemon Center.

A soon as I stepped outside, I saw Anthony, Crissy, my mom and my dad exploring around this small town. I headed over to them and told them that she'll be around early in the morning. Dad nodded and told me to not use those pokeballs he gave me, I frowned from this but nodded in defeat.

Mom, dad, Crissy and Anthony headed into a couple buildings, getting to know the people here as I stayed outside and walked about. I took out one pokeball and tossed it around in my hands, I caught it in my good left hand as I stopped and looked down at the ground.

'_I miss my friends..._' Spoke my mind as I sighed and sat down at a lone bench. '_I miss how we spend time hanging out at the park and at the mall._' My mind continued as I didn't see a small orange and light peached Pokemon explore about before me.

It's long orange ears perked up every second as it scrolled its ocean blue eyes to the North, South and West. Its ears perked up once again as it spun around and noticed a teen girl who sat alone on a black metal bench. It stared up at her with puzzlement before walking over, jumped onto the bench next to her and tried to get her attention. But the girl was lost in her thoughts, it slowly inched over to the girl. it looked about as if it was hiding from someone or something, then it kept scooting closer and closer to the lonely girl.

'_I hope I get to see them again soon..._' Spoke my mind as I blinked and sighed deeply, my eyes closed on their own as I didn't move afterwards. Something then lightly bumped onto my right arm, that made my train of thought stop at a blinding halt. I looked over to my right to see an orange and light peach Pokemon looking up at me with puzzlement.

"Myaa?" I muttered out, by accident, as it cocked its head to the right a little, as if it was confused. "H-Hello there." I began. It blinked and waved back at me with a small smile.

"Vi-vi." The Pokemon spoke at last as I smiled a little to it.

"My name is Xiaomu, Xiaomu Michelle Kaguya Jamieson." I introduced myself to it. "What's your name?" I asked it.

"Vi-vi. Victini." the wild Victini replied back happily*(**A/Note: There's a reason why I put victini in this part, because not only it will be seen through this chapter and later on in this story, but that Xiaomu and this Victini will have a very good relationship through out this story.**).

"Aw, how cute." I said to it as it crawled onto my lap and played with the Pokeball, it examined it first before tossing it up in the air.

"That's a Pokeball, my dad gave that to me." I said to it as it listened to me, the pokeball bounced off its head and landed on my lap. Nothing happened afterwards. I guess the capsule part didn't hit it.

"Well actually, my dad happens to be the greatest person in my life. He inspired me to become a Pokemon trainer and at least try to become a Champion. But for now, I have to wait 'til tomorrow to get my starter Pokemon first." I said to it, Victini nodded, understanding me.

I was surprised that it understands me, but I kept this in mind.

"But how did you get here? Aren't you..." I stopped short as it pointed over to the West. My guess was that it traveled far away and came all the way here. "You're...a special Pokemon, aren't you?" I asked it. Victini nodded.

"Are you... A legendary pokemon?" I asked it. Just before Vicitni could answer, my family was looking for me. Dad's shouting scared Victini as it jumped, looked at me one last time before levitating away and hiding up in a nearby tree.

"Aw, Dad. You startled a wild Pokemon I was just playing with." I said to him as Dad asked me if I tried to catch it. I shook my head and told him that I wanted that one to be free for now, and if I encountered it again, I'll make sure to catch it.

We then headed back to our new house as dad put up a wooden sign on our door, it said the family name: The Jamieson Family. After he came inside the house, we decided to eat dinner and just go to sleep. And we did just that, an hour later, we all headed to our rooms and rested easily in our beds.

I stayed up thinking about my first Pokemon here in the Unova Region, let alone the fact of seeing Victini again. It looked soo cute, but I was puzzled on why it didn't run away from me when I talked to it. I wanted to stay up just a little longer but I had fallen asleep, dreaming of nothing else but my upcoming journey to become a Pokemon trainer.

End of chapter 1

Preview of Chapter 2:

When our Four heroes arrive in Accumula Town and meet up with Xiaomu, She gets her first Pokemon. But which one she will choose? Snivy? Oshawott? Or Tepig? After she receives her first Pokemon, Team Plasma comes in and begin the liberation speech. Not only that, N appears and challenges our heroes. But which one will he challenge? Why is Victini floating above Ghetsis? Why is there a Lucario following Xiaomu? Who does it belong to? You'll have to find out in **Chapter 2: The Liberation and N**.

* * *

><p>Hooray! The first chapter if up! And I'm now working on the 2nd chapter. Once I get a laptop, I'll be all over this story and Midnight serenade. Along with the other Pokemon Black and White story that will be up soon.<p>

Which Pokemon should Xiaomu Choose? You guys can choose which Pokemon Xiaomu can receive. The one I choose in the game was Oshawott(just letting you all know that, just in case).

Read and Review plz!


	3. Chapter 2: The Liberation and N

Pokemon Black: A Striving Journey

Info: **When a new girl named Xiaomu (Nagisa) arrives in Accumula Town, her journey begins when she meets Team Plasma, N and our four heroes (Black, White, Bianca and Cheren). She tags along and discovers that she too can be a Pokemon Trainer, let alone can sense danger coming from a mile away… But when she realizes that her Dad is well known all over this region due to the fact that he has a few legendary pokemon, things get a little complicated for her**.

Pokemon Black and white belongs to Nintendo.

Xiaomu/Nagisa belongs to the author of this story.

All songs belong to the original people who created the song/lyrics.

There will be times where a couple songs will be alternated, the original songs belong to their owners (if you get what I mean)

* * *

><p>Pokemon Black: A Striving Journey<p>

Chapter 2: The Liberation and N

(**A/Note: it would be wise to play the soundtracks while reading , I believe if you can hear the music, you can imagine the mood or the feeling of the setting, no matter where the characters are. The name of the soundtrack will be in boxes, I'll let you know when the song fades away. You don't have to replay it once the song is done, but that's your choice.**)

My alarm on my Palm Pixi went off as I slowly opened my eyes and lightly pressed my index finger on the lit up screen and onto a button that said "Silence Alarm". It fell silent as I got out of bed and stretched. I looked out the window to see a beautiful sunrise. I smiled sweetly and stood there for about a minute, I then quickly changed into a different summer outfit:

A long electric blue strapless dress that trailed down and stopped jut above my knees, the strapless dress was a little poofy (meaning that it flows in the wind or moves when ever I move) at the bottom. I put over a long white dress that trailed down and stopped a few inches above my ankles. The white dress itself was cut in half in the front, and stopped at my thighs. The straps were thick, but they were also a little big on me so they usually don't stay on my shoulders. The white dress was a little see-through but I was okay, hence the fact that I wore a strapless dress underneath.

I slipped on my white small heeled slip-on shoes, fixed my hair, got my phone that was fully charged, gotten the sleep out of my eyes and headed outside.

[**Tsubasa OST - Morning Moon**]

I made no sound as I made my way down the stairs as I passed by Mom and Dad's room, they were still asleep. Thank goodness they were, or else they would be so pissed at me on why I'm sneaking out of the house this early in the morning. Believe me the last time I took off, I stayed out 'til the sun came up. And once I got home, Dad and his pokemon were waiting for me at the front door. He was so pissed off at me that I wasn't even allowed to sneak out of the house until I turn 18.

Well, since I'm just one month away from turning 18, I decided I should just break that rule just for now. I opened the front door silently as I tip-toed outside and closed the door behind me.

As soon as I took three steps away from the house, a familiar voice called out to me.

"_And where do you think your going?_" The person spoke as I looked back to see him. It wasn't a person, it was a Pokemon. No... It was Lucario, but this Lucario had an owner. This Lucario had a navy blue collar around its neck, the charm that came along with the collar was the Saints Symbol (It was about 3 centimeters wide and about 4 to 5 centimeters tall. If I got this ), the charm itself was pure sterling gold. He blinked his crimson red eyes and walked on over to me, I sweated a little from this.

"H-Hi Luke. Wh-What are you doing up so early?" I saked him. Lucario sighed and shook his head to me.

"_I sensed you coming down the stairs._" Lucario said as he gave me a sly grin. "_Just because everyone else is asleep, doesn't mean that I am._" He said.

I chuckled nervously at first before hugging him. "I'm sorry." I said in a little kid voice (If you're wondering why, I'm just weird like that. Don't Hate.), Lucario chuckled and petted my head as if I was a puppy.

"_Now, what are you doing up at 8 in the morning?_" Lucario asked me. I let go of him and took a step back, giving him and I some distance between us.

"I'm waiting for Professor Juniper. I'm trying to get my first Pokemon today and possibly get myself some new badges." I answered. Lucario nodded.

"_Well, that's a good start and all, but you do realize that she could've left by now. It's already 8 in the morning._" Lucario pointed out as I nodded silently in defeat.

I looked away from him and looked up at the beautiful colored sky. I cupped my hands together and clasped them over my bosom, as if I was wishing or praying for a miracle.

[**Song fades**]

"I guess I fell back asleep when it was 7." I said in a calm tone. I sighed deeply seconds later as I looked back to him and showed a crooked little smile, let alone showing him a nervous look.

"I guess I did miss my chance then huh?" I said in defeat, but I never did sound like I was sad. It sounded like I was alright, but yet a little depressed at the same time. My heart strings vibrated as my heart began to absorb in the sadness within me as I tried to hold back the sorrow within me.

Lucario placed his left hand over my left shoulder, letting me know that he was there for me. He was always there for me whenever I was sad, in trouble or needed company. Despite the fact that he was very protective to not only me, but to my family as well.

He even helped me out of an all out brawl back at the last school I was in, fights exploded everywhere I turned, and one person that despised me was headed right for me. I tried to escape but I was pushed down and dragged back into the building, and everyone knew that I could fight, but I was weak. Lucario came into the school to check up on me that day. Once he noticed that I was covered with bruises, cuts and drenched in blood, he blew up and yelled at the top of his lungs to stop. He even spat in front of the person who attacked me. Everybody froze afterward, and the fighting stopped as he carried me out of the school and back home.

That's one of the main reasons why we had to move away. The other reason was that my Dad needed to meet the Champion here in Unova, that way the two can be good pals and can challenge each other almost everyday. Dad never told me why he had such strong pokemon, and I didn't want to peek into his past. Even though he's my dad, he too has kept secrets. So I didn't bother him about it.

The other reasons was unknown to me, probably family problems. I never really paid attention to what goes on in my family, never had and never will.

"_You'll get your chance soon Kaguya._" Lucario said, calling me by my middle name (He mostly does call me by middle name, and I never knew why). I smiled and thanked him for that.

"Hello." Someone spoke as I looked over to see a male Pokemon trainer. "Is that Lucario yours?" He asked, a little surprised by this. I shook my head to the trainer.

"This Lucario belongs to my Dad, he's just keeping an eye on me." I answered to him.

"Wow, your dad must be a strong Pokemon trainer." He said to me.

"I bet so, he loves Pokemon to death. He'll catch every single one 'til the day he dies." I replied as we soon became friends.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Black." He introduced himself.

The sound of a record screeching to a halt played in my head and kept going for a least a second.

I looked at him as if he was stupid, I blinked twice and gave him a puzzled look.

"But you're white." I pointed out. Lucario cracked up from this, Black immediately turned red.

"No. That's my name. I'm also called Touya." Black said, still embarrassed.

"Oh! oh okay. Sorry Black, I didn't mean to make you feel weird." I said nervously.

"N - no no. It's okay really, I - I get that alot." Black spoke as he calmed down.

"My name is Xiaomu." I introduced myself to him. He nodded.

"Do you want to meet my other good friends?" Black asked. I nodded.

"Hey guys! Come here,someone here wants to meet you all." Black called out as three more people came over.

"Hi there, I'm Bianca." Bianca said kindly to me.

"Cheren." Cheren spoke after.

"And my name is Touko, meaning "White"." White said to me.

"Hello there. My name is Xiaomu, and this is my Dad's Lucario." I said as Lucario waved at him.

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" Bianca asked me. I shook my head to her.

"No. But I plan to get my first Pokemon from Professor Juniper." I brought up as Cheren smiled.

"Oh, she's in the Pokemon Center right now. We can take you to her." Cheren said as I felt my heart glow in excitement. I smiled and nodded to them.

Before we headed over to the Pokemon center, I told Lucario to tell my Dad that I'm going to her now. He nodded and headed back to the house as we headed inside.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"Professor Juniper, some one wants to speak to you!" White said to her as Juniper looked up to me.

"Why hello there. You wish to speak to me about something?" Professor Juniper asked. I nodded nervously to her.

"Y-yes Ma'am. I was wondering if you had any more starter Pokemon from here, A-as you can see I'm not really from this region." I began as she nodded.

"I happen to have another pair of the three starter Pokemon with me." Prof. Juniper said as she held out three Pokeballs, each one had three different Pokemon inside.

"Do you have brothers and sisters?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I'm the middle child in my family, I have a big sister and a little brother." I answered.

"Oh good, I thought you were the only child." She said in relief as she showed and told me each Pokemon.

She showed me Snivy First, the Grass snake Pokemon. I thought it was cute as it looked at me and waved at me, I waved back.

She then called it back and showed me Tepig, the Fire pig Pokemon. It's tail wagged as it ran around me in excitement. I giggled as it was then called back.

She then brought out Oshawott as it danced happily around me and performed a few tricks, I giggled as it too was called back.

"Well, I showed you each one. Now, which one will you choose?" Juniper asked me as I thought long and hard.

Black's Tepig sneezed and blew out a small ball of fire, it scared itself as he chuckled.

Cheren's Snivy waited patiently on his shoulder as White's Oshawott played with White's long brown hair.

'Hmm. I dunno which to choose...' Spoke my mind as I looked up to Porf. Juniper and said "Is it okay if I can get my little brother and big sister first?" I asked. She nodded.

"Alright then, I'll be right back." I said as I headed outside and headed to my house.

"Crissy, Anthony! Come with me to the Pokemon Center, the three starter pokemon are there waiting for us!" I called out as Aj materialized over, Crissy came over seconds later as we headed over to the Pokemon Center.

"Where are they at?" Aj asked, looking around.

"The pokemon are right here, little one." Prof. Juniper said as he ran over and looked at one pokemon that was within the Pokeball. Crissy walked on over and looked at each pokemon.

"Aww, this one looks cute." Crissy said as she picked up the pokeball with Snivy inside.

"You look cool too." Aj said as he looked at Tepig. I held the Pokeball with Osawott inside as it stared up at me.

"Hey sis, what about this one? The one I have?" I asked her as she looked at Oshawott and liked that one too.

"I'm gonna have this one!" Aj said as he released Tepig, it was soo happy as it ran around him.

"It's either Snivy or Oshawott sis, which one will you get?" I asked.

"Let's decide on a number that's close to the one I decide on okay." she said. I nodded.

"Okay I got one." Crissy said.

"Alright, is it between one and a hundred?" I asked.

"yes."

"Is it ... 25?" I asked.

"Nope. it was 15, since you chose wrong, I can decide on which one will be my starter Pokemon, okay." Crissy began. I nodded.

She looked at Snivy first, then to Oshawott. She did this about three times before smiling at one.

"I'll have you then." She said as she released ...

"Sni-vy!" Snivy cried out happily as it looked over to me and shrugged its shoulders.

"It's alright." I said to Crissy's Snivy. It nodded and snuggled Crisy's chhin as I looked down at Oshawott.

"I guess you're with me now, huh?" I said to Oshawott as I released it.

"Osha-osha!" It squeaked as it came into my arms.

"Well now that you three have your starter Pokemon, I'm sure you three know what to do from here." She asked as we nodded.

"Now that you've got your starter Pokemon, we can help you train it." Black said as I nodded.

"Thank you very much Prof. Juniper. I hope we see each other soon." I said to her as Black, Cheren, Bianca, White and I left the building. Juniper waved us goodbye as the doors closed behind us.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"Yay! I got my first Pokemon!" Aj shouted out as his Tepig cheered with him. Crissy and her Snivy stayed calm as Oshawott and I stayed close to Black and his friends.

"What will you name your Oshawott Xiaomu?" White asked me. I thought about that and quickly came up with a name for it.

"How about ... Arashi?" I asked it.

"Osha-Osha!" It barked, liking it's new name.

"Arashi it is." I said to them. Bianca and White clapped as the guys gave me a thumbs up.

"I'll call you Blaze." Aj said to his Tepig as it barked in excitement.

"How about Leaf?" Crissy said to her Snivy as it agreed seconds later.

"Hey Xiaomu, Xiaomu!" Bianca said to me as I looked over to her. "Wanna have a Pokemon battle? Come on. Please, pretty please!" She asked, nearly begging me as I only nodded to her.

"Yay!" Bianca cheered, Cheren and the others sighed deeply. Bianca is nice, even if she is a little weird ... and a little air-headed.

"Hey, something's going on in the plaza!" Someone said as people overheard this and headed over to the West near the plaza.

"Let's check it out." Cheren said as we all headed to the plaza. Even Mom and Dad came outside and stood outside of the crowd.

Soon an odd team called Plasma made way for their leader, seeing him make me shiver. I had a feeling I was going to see him more than once...

"Good Evening, my name is Ghetsis." Ghetsis began as he continued: "I am here representing team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to talk to you about Pokemon Liberation." After hearing this, the crowd was puzzled. I had a bad feeling about this, I can feel it in my gut. Cheren adjusted his glasses and had a puzzled look. Black and White were confused about this, Bianca listened but didn't understand a thing.

"Huh?" "What?"

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come and live together we want and need each other. However, is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that we humans only assume that this is the truth?" Ghetsis asked us. Many people were concerned about this, Aj looked down at his Tepig and bagan to wonder if this was right. Ghetsis noticed Lucario standing beside me (Even I didn't notice he was there the whole time), he stared at Lucario as Lucario dared to stare right back.

I sighed deeply and put my long hair up in a pony tail, I then held it up and took out a medium sized hair clip and hooked it behind my pony tail. I fixed my hair once more as it stuck up and stayed there. I now looked a bit like Xiaomu from Endless Frontier, only my hair was darker and more thicker (and no blonde streaks or highlights in my hair). I almost did look like her, only my skin was a little tanner and shinier.

I listened to his speech as I crossed my arms over my bosom.

-**3rd Point of View**-

Victini emerged from the tree as it yawned and stretched, it blinked twice before sneezing lightly onto a leaf that stuck out in front of it's face. Victini grabbed the stem of the leaf, pulled it off the branch and let it go, watching it float down to the concrete ground.

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers, they get pushed around when they are our "Partners" at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" Gehetsis asked the civilians as Victini overheard this and looked over to the East. It saw the worried looks on every face it spotted, all except for nine people.

It spotted Black, Cheren, White, Bianca, Xiaomu, a guy with long green- Wait a minute. Victini adverted its eyes onto Xiaomu, once it blinked twice, a smile appeared on it's face.

"Vi-ni." Victini muttered to itself as it was getting ready to float over to her, but froze when it spotted Ghetsis. That smile quickly faded away and a mad look appeared on its face, its ocean eyes turned from a light ocean blue to a dark navy blue color. Sections of it's fur stuck up as it stood up and leaped down to the ground.

It looked around for something, it then spotted a bag full of mini and medium sized water balloons. It was unprotected, the kids that ere useing them were listening to Ghetsis's speech. Victini smiled slyly as it held out it's left arm over to the bag and opened its hand, a beautiful light violet aura grew and extended from Victini as one medium-sized water balloon was picked up and levitated over to it. It took hold of it cautiously as the light violet aura faded away.

Victini looked back at Ghetsis as it leaped up and began to levitate high above the crowd.

-**Back to 1st Point of View**-

"No way!" "Yikes!" "I don't know..."

"Now ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from Humans. They're living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is your responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?" Ghetsis asked as Aj began to feel bad for his Tepig.

"What could it be?" "Liberation?"

[**Card Captor Sakura Original Soundtrack - Hoee?(huh?) (replay this one over and over since it's a short tune)**]

"Vi-vi ni!" A familiar voice whispered out loud as I recognized it and looked around, I then looked up above Ghetsis to see Victini holding a water balloon above his head, it waved at me as it chuckled at the same time. I gasped quietly to myself as I nervously shook my head to it, a huge part of me was agreeing with the Victini, but I held that evil part of me back.

"Xiaomu what's wrong? You look nervous..." Black said to me as I shook my head to him.

"It's nothing, nothing really." I replied back as I kept glancing up at Victini who was laughing (**not at me**) about this.

Ghetsis then lifted his arms up as if he wanted to be embraced and said "That's Right! We must liberate the Pokemon! then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon will truly be equal. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon ... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." He let his arms slowly drop as two Plasma members put away the Plasma flag stands and began to leave.

As they were getting ready to leave, Victini was tricking me into thinking it was actually going to let go of the water balloon. I covered my mouth with my bare hands as I shook my head to it over and over again. Cheren noticed that I wasn't paying attention to Ghetsis at all, Cheren looked up to see Victini getting ready to let go, and this time, it was for real. Cheren was shocked by this.

Victini was now over Ghetsis head, just as it was going to release the water balloon ...

"Look! up There!" Someone shouted, pointing at Victini as it froze and looked over to the crowd. Soon everyone looked up to it, and now I felt guilty for looking up at it for so long.

". . ." Victini didn't utter a sound as it let lt go of the water balloon.

I shrieked after it let go of it. Just then Ghetsis looked up and ... ... ... ... ...

**SPLASH!**

Ghetsis face and a few spots on his odd garments were soaked, he stood there frozen in time for about a minute or two, he then looked back at his members and began to wipe of the access water.

I cracked up laughing but quickly stopped myself from going overboard, Even Lucario chuckled but he too stopped himself. Victini laughed for about a whole minute.

[**Song fades away**]

Ghetsis glared at Victini as a couple of the Plasma members tried to catch Victini, however, as soon as they get close to it, it kept teleporting away.

"We can't seem to catch the Victini, sir!" Shouted a female member. Ghetsis growled as he watch it teleport from one area to another, it then stopped in front of me and stayed there.

"My turn to get it." Spoke a male member as he walked over to it. Victini blinked and looked over its shoulder to see me, it gave me a small smile before looking back at the member that was a bit closer to it.

Victini squeaked as it quickly flew back and into my arms, I jumped from this and held onto Victini.

"V-Victini!" I said neverously as Victini looked up to me and showed a crooked smile, I felt bad for it for some odd reason. I blinked twice and frowned.

"Young lady." Someone said to me as I looked up to see Ghetsis standing a couple inches away from me, leaving some space between us. "Would you would be so kind and hand over that legendary Pokemon you got there?" Ghetsis asked, extending his hand to me.

I felt like I was I was in some kind of trance, I kept an un-emotional look on my face. I felt lifeless as I only breathed in and out through my clear nose. My mouth was closed shut, so I couldn't utter a single sound.

I blinked twice before looking down at Victini, it shook its head to me as it gave me a worried look.

*****'**_Don't do it Xiao! You saw this Pokemon first, don't let this evil man take it from you!_**' Spoke the inner me as my body jumped and I was back to normal. I looked up to him and gave him my answer...

"No. This Pokemon was around me yesterday, that's why it came to me just now. Probably because it didn't want to join you or your wacked-up Cosplaying Team. (**And if you were wondering, yes, they took this as a threat. LOL.**) I ... I'm not gonna let you take this Pokemon away from me." I replied as I took a couple steps back and held Victini close to my heart.

Ghetsis took back his empty hand and only smiled at me. "Alright then child, If you wish to keep that wild Legendary Pokemon with you..." Ghetsis began as he leaned over to me, inches away from my face. I bended back a little as he continued: "Let me clear you in on something; This Pokemon is a Legendary being, so this one acts differently than the rest of these wonderful creatures. If you can't handle taking care of this creature, then I'm afraid you'll have to leave it." Ghetsis said as he moved away and left without even looking back at me.

I watched him leave as the crowd discussed about Ghetsis's speech:

"About that Speech ... What should we do?" An older man asked.

"Liberate Pokemon? That's not even possible!" "But he did have a point though."

[**Tsubasa reservoir Chronicle OST- Break The Sound of Justice**]

"I'm still going to hold onto my Pokemon." My dad said in a determined voice as everyone looked over to him, even I looked over to him as he showed a sly grin. Oh ... Now I know where I get the sly looks from. "Even if I could release them, they'd still come back to me because we've been through so much. Right Luke?" My Dad asked as Lucario nodded.

"_Yes Master - I mean, Will._" Lucario spoke up as he walked on over to his owner, I giggled quietly as Lucario glared at me and nudged my shoulder.

"That Lucario is yours?" A young man asked as Dad nodded.

"Yes it is. But don't think that Lucario here is my only Legendary Pokemon, I've got two more with me and probably more headin' my way." Dad replied calmly as I smiled.

"Really? T-Then you must be a trainer then?" Spoke another, Dad chuckled as he shook his head to them.

"I happen to be someone well known from a long time ago, what it is I can't tell you. You guys have to figure that out." Dad spoke as a couple people groaned in protest. I slammed my left foot onto the ground as hard as I could in anger.

"I hate it when you do that Dad!" I retorted as Victini agreed with me ... Even though it kinda understood what was going on. Dad shrugged his shoulders at me and gave me that same sly grin.

"Well, how about this? Once you become Champion, then I'll let you know who I was back then. Have we got a deal, Xiao?" Dad asked me, extending his hand to me just like how Dr. Facilier does.

'**_Hell yeah we got a deal! Shake that hand girl!_**' Spoke the inner me as I did so seconds later.

"Of course. After all, you did inspire me to be a Pokemon Trainer." I pointed out as he nodded to me before letting go of my hand and messing up my bangs.

"That's my girl. Now you better get ready to face everything that stands in your way." He said to me before looking over to Black and the others.

"Hoee?(**pronounced "Ho-ii", in case you were wondering**) You want me to begin my journey now?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Now you better get ready." He said.

"I already got my stuff packed up in my sports bag, including my job outfit." I brought up, His amber brown eyes lit up after I said that.

"You were dyin' to leave, weren't you? Well, no matter. Since you're ready to go, get out there, get those badges and train your Pokemon. Always remember to be confident about yourself, don't doubt yourself, it's only going to drag you down and keep you down until you see the light." He told me as I nodded. I began to feel all toasty inside, I hugged him first and my family before taking it all in and being confident.

"Don't worry, I will." I said to him as I walked on over to Black and the others who waited for me.

"Oh, Wait a second. Forgot to give you something." Dad brought up as he took out a medium sized pouch that had a symbol of a Crowned heart with angel wings, a star inside the heart and a Crescent moon around the star.

"Here. You might need these. These are Pokemon collars, each has the same symbol. Thank Ozzie for creating those charms, he even made a charm for you. It's inside with your birth stone on it." He said as I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I'll use them well." I said to him as I put the pouch inside my bag.

"Alright then, let's get go-" Before Black could Finish, Bianca jumped up and ran over to me.

"Xiaomu, can I battle you now please? I wanna see how good you are! Or do you want Cheren to battle you?" Bianca asked, pointing over to him. Cheren frowned as his thin glasses sank down his nose, he pushed them back up by the nose seconds later.

"It depends on if she wants to battle you, me or someone else." Cheren replied.

"Maybe I can battle you later Bianca, I'm kinda leaning onto battling someone else." I said to her, she nodded and looked around.

"Alright then, who should Xiaomu battle?" Bianca asked as he looked over to the East, seeing no one.

"May I battle you?" Someone asked kindly. I looked over to see a teen (probably 18 or 19) with long, green hair. He merely gave her a kind smile, his pale green eyes staring into mine. With that, I couldn't help but feel like I had been drawn to him. He was good looking, but he seemed to have something almost off about him, too. He wore tan pants with a black thee-quarter sleeve shirt, a white three-quarter sleeved button up pulled on right over the black one. He had a gold rubix-like key-chain hanging off of his left belt loop; the same side he wore three golden squared bracelets. On his other wrist, he wore a black and silver Xtransceiver.

He tilted his head to the side, his necklace flashing in the light, despite its onyx coloration, a silver ring going completely around the jewel.

I showed a sly smile as I nodded to him. "Alright, since you asked so kindly." I said to him as he nodded back and took a couple steps back, giving us some room for us to have a battle. "My name is N by the way." N brought up as I nodded.

"Xiaomu, but you already know that." I replied.

Black and the others too moved away from us as he took out only one Pokeball.

"Aw, only got one?" I asked him.

"It's the only Pokemon I got for today." He replied back calmly as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh well, let's get this battle started then." I said in a mellow tone as I had a good feeling I was going to win this battle.

End of Chapter 2

Preview of chapter 3:

As the battle begins between N amd Xiaomu, things go a little chaotic, including the beginning of the battle. But at least Xiaomu's Journey begins and her Pokemon training gets better as she progresses. What kind of Pokemon will she encounter next? you'll have to find out in **Chapter 3: The 1st chaotic Battle~** See you then.

*****'**_Don't do it Xiao! You saw this Pokemon first, don't let this evil man take it from you!_**' - There will be times where the Inner part of Xiaomu Kicks in and argues with other people's ideas, but keep the Inner part of her in mind. You'll meet that part of her later on...

If you spot any messed up words / sentences, let me know.

Read and Review plz~


	4. Chapter 3: The 1st Chaotic Battle

Pokemon Black: A Striving Journey

Info: **When a new girl named Xiaomu (Nagisa) arrives in Accumula Town, her journey begins when she meets Team Plasma, N and our four heroes (Black, White, Bianca and Cheren). She tags along and discovers that she too can be a Pokemon Trainer, let alone can sense danger coming from a mile away… But when she realizes that her Dad is well known all over this region due to the fact that he has a few legendary pokemon, things get a little complicated for her**.

Pokemon Black and white belongs to Nintendo.

Xiaomu/Nagisa belongs to the author of this story.

All songs belong to the original people who created the song/lyrics.

There will be times where a couple songs will be alternated, the original songs belong to their owners (if you get what I mean)

* * *

><p>Pokemon Black: A Striving Journey<p>

(**A/Note: it would be wise to play the soundtracks while reading , I believe if you can hear the music, you can imagine the mood or the feeling of the setting, no matter where the characters are. The name of the soundtrack will be in boxes, I'll let you know when the song fades away. You don't have to replay it once the song is done, but that's your choice.**)

Chapter 3: The 1st Chaotic Battle~

Crissy felt an excited electric pulse run through her veins as she took out her Ipod and her mini black boombox portable, she also pulled out a flat Solar panel that can charge up anything electric. She placed her boombox portable onto the solar panel and connected her Ipod to it. Seconds later, she began to play one of my favorite songs at full blast.

[**The Secret Handshake - Everyone Knows Everyone**]

"Go, Arashi!" I called out as Arashi jumped into battle, she soon began to step and dance with the beat as N called out his Pokemon, which happened to be a Purrloin.

"Wow! This is a good song!" White spoke, Black couldn't help but tap his foot to the beat.

"Who sings this?" Bianca asked.

"The Secret Handshake, a one man band." Crissy answered as Bianca wrote down the name on a small piece of paper and placed it in her green bag.

Cheren covered his ears from the loud music and moved away from the booming music.

"Too loud!" Cheren shouted through the blood-pumping, yet vibrating beats.

"Did someone say louder?" Crissy spoke as she cranked it up even more. Cheren tightly covered his ears as he rolled his eyes before looking back at the match.

The music had no effect on N and I as the battle began:

"Arashi, use Tackle!" I commanded as Arashi charged over to N's Purrloin.

"Dodge that and use scratch!" N commanded as his Purrloin dodged Arashi's attack and scratched it's backside. I gasped as Arashi spazzed out and suddenly rolled back and forth all around in pain as it bawled in pain.

N's Purrloin watched it roll around as it looked at it's own paw in confusion, poor thing, it looked like it's paw was a devastating creation to Arashi. That's when I realized I did a terrible thing . . . .

Arashi was at level 5 . . . .

And N's Purrloin was at level 7 . . . .

Arashi would **NOT** stand a chance against my foe's Purrloin.

'**Hoeee! What have I done! I am soo stupid!**' Shouted the inner me as the feeling of winning sank down deep into the darkness within me.

"Xiaomu." N spoke up as I glanced up to him. "Did you...happen to receive Arashi today?" N asked calmly. I felt my face flush in embarassment, I covered my small pink moist lips with my bare hand as I felt my face turn a brighter shade of red.

"Oh dear..." Mom whispered to herself as she looked over to Dad, who had his face-planted in his hands.

I didn't say a word to him, I was too embarassed about this.

[**Song fades away**]

N looked over Anthony and Crissy, who also had there starter Pokemon out, N smiled at Crissy who blushed afterwards, Anthony noticed this and rolled his eyes before sticking out his tounge in disgust. Cheren and Black saw this and chuckled to themselves. Even I saw this and shook my head to her.

"Maybe you can answer my question to your friend?" N spoke as Crissy blinked twice and frowned at him, she was still blushing at him. He noticed this and thought it was a typical "Love at first sight" feeling.

"Xiaomu happens to be my little sister. Even though we don't look alike, we're sisters." Crissy pointed out.

"Oh, I apologise for that. I didn't know you were Xiaomu's older sister." N spoke.

"And to answer your question, no. We got our Pokemon yesterday." Crissy lied.

N had a suspicious look on his face (even thorugh the sly smile was still shown on his face) as he looked over to Anthony who held Blaze in his arms and had an innocent look on his face.

"Do you know the answer to my question?" N asked.

"Anthony don't speak-"

"Yes, second big sis got her Oshawott today, same goes to Cri-" Anthony said before stopping himself. He looked up to Crissy who shook her head to him.

"You little..." Crissy stopped herself from going any further as Anthony chuckled nervously as N smiled and looked back to me. I was even more embarassed, not only that, I can't believe that my own little brother would do something like this. That little...You know what forget you then little Bro!

"So you did get your Oshawott today, that was a bad idea to send it out on your first battle." N brought up as I shook my head.

"Hoeee! Way to go Stimpy!" I shouted to myself as I gotten a couple awkward glances from other people who wanted to see N and I battle.

"Arashi, come ba-" I didn't even have to finish my sentence as Arashi immediately charged over to me, but it stopped halfway, looked back to N's Purrloin and attacked it using watergun on it.

"Nnyaa!" N's Purrloin shrieked as it staggered away, soaked and shivered. After it moved away, Arashi ran back to me as I held her in my arms and kept it safe.

"Go, Victini." I said as Victini jumped into battle.

"Night Slash." N spoke as N's Purrloin leaped over to Victini.

Victini teleported away from N's Purrloin as it looked around for Victini, Victini reappeared a few feet behind Purrloin as it waved at me, getting my attention.

"V-Victini, use Incinerate!" I spoke as it nodded and breathed in through it's mouth. Just as Purrloin looked behind it, Victini released large amounts of fire onto Purrloin.

"Nnyaa!" Purrloin shrieked as it tried to get the fire off by rolling around. The fire came off and the next thing I knew ... N's purrloin was flat on its back as it's eyes were swirling in dizzi-ness. In other words, I beated N in a heartbeat.

"Did Xiaomu just ... beat him?" Cheren asked.

"What? No, It couldn't have fainted from one move." I replied back in a puzzled tone.

"Xiaomu, the battle is over. You won." Dad said to me as I blinked twice and looked over to N, he noticed my puzzled look. N smiled and nodded, agreeing with my dad.

"Your father is right Xiaomu, you won this battle." N spoke as he called back his fainted Purrloin.

"Wait, how?" I asked.

"Victini is a bit stronger than my Purrloin." N poke as Victini smiled and showed him a 'Peace Sign'.

"Oh nice! I won my first battle in the Unova Region!" I exclaimed as Victini cheered with me, even Arashi came out (Which scared me by the way) and cheered.

"Vi-vi ni!" Victini squeaked.

"Oshawott. Osha-Osha!" Arashi cheered as I embraced them both.

"You did a great job Xiaomu!" Black shouted.

"Keep Victini with you!" White said.

"That's what I was gonna do in the first place!" I replied.

N walked over to me and lightly petted Victini and Arashi's head. Victini smiled a little to him, Arashi however, glared at him for a while.

"You did a good job for your first battle, I'd like to battle you once again someday." N said as I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"I had a lot of fun battling you." I spoke to him as I blinked and said: "Just try to go easy on me and my Pokemon okay?" N chuckled afterwards.

"But that wouldn't be fair now, would it?" N asked as I had a slight puzzled look on my face, even through I understood that many things in life aren't always fair.

"I guess so." I said to him as N chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair, messing up my hair style in the process.

"I guess I'll see you later then." N said as he moved his hand out of my hair and then walked on ahead to the next town, getting a head start before me.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

[**Sonic the Hedgehog 2: Ending (It kinda seems to fit at this part of the story)**]

"Well Xiaomu, I guess it's time for you to go." Crissy said as I nodded and took a step back.

"Good luck on your journey!" Anthony said as I smiled and waved goodbye to my family.

"Thanks, I will!" I replied back.

"Vi-vi ni!" Victini cheered after me.

"Catch as many Pokemon in this new region and get all the new badges." Dad said as I nodded.

"I'll do my best on getting all the badges and heading to the Pokemon League! I'll catch as many Pokemon as I can, I promise you that Dad!" I said to him as I slowly followed Black, Cheren, Bianca and White to the next city.

"_Master, do you think she can handle all this on her own?_" Lucario asked. Xiaomu's father nodded silently before showing a sly grin.

"I believe she has what it takes, she's very confident about herself. Besides, she needed to get out more anyway." He said as a small light blue sweat-drop trailed down the side of Lucario's head.

'_I have a feeling that the whole family will see you soon, Kaguya. . ._' Spoke Lucario's mind as he watched the one person he protected head onto her journey with her good friends and choosing things on her own.

Lucario knew that something new emerged within her, and he knew this feeling deep within the aura he saw in her: It was a light blue color. He felt this feeling everytime he trained with Xiaomu's father back in the day. Lucario smiled and prayed in his heart that nothing bad happens to her.

The feeling Xiaomu had warming deep within . . . Happens to be Hope, Wisdom, Bravery and a strong grip of confidence. Each feeling grew little by little within her heart and vibrated both in her nerves and her heart-strings.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Alright, I apologise that I didn't post up the 3rd chapter of this story.<p>

the 4th chapter is coming right up, and the 1st chapter of Pokemon: Interwined Destinies will be up very soon!

Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 4: Heading to Striaton City

Pokemon Black: A Striving Journey

Info: **When a new girl named Xiaomu (Nagisa) arrives in Accumula Town, her journey begins when she meets Team Plasma, N and our four heroes (Black, White, Bianca and Cheren). She tags along and discovers that she too can be a Pokemon Trainer, let alone can sense danger coming from a mile away… But when she realizes that her Dad is well known all over this region due to the fact that he has a few legendary pokemon, things get a little complicated for her**.

Pokemon Black and white belongs to Nintendo.

Xiaomu/Nagisa belongs to the author of this story.

All songs belong to the original people who created the song/lyrics.

There will be times where a couple songs will be alternated, the original songs belong to their owners (if you get what I mean)

* * *

><p>Pokemon Black: A Striving Journey<p>

(**A/Note: it would be wise to play the soundtracks while reading, I believe if you can hear the music, you can imagine the mood or the feeling of the setting, no matter where the characters are. The name of the soundtrack will be in boxes, I'll let you know when the song fades away. You don't have to replay it once the song is done, but that's your choice.**)

**** (I apologize for not posting this chapter up, I had a writer's block. And for that, I seriously apologize and try my very best to get this story going!)**

Chapter 4: Heading to Striaton City ~

"We're almost there Xiaomu!" Black said as I sighed deeply.

"If there wasn't a lot of Pokemon Trainers here, Then we could've gotten there by now..." I pointed out as I was literally dragging my feet as Black and White were helping me continue on.

"Vi-ni..." Victini howled as it levitated over me and everyone else before teleporting away and re-appearing on my head..

"Don't you have a Pokeball or something to keep Victini in?" Cheren asked as he passed by.

Him and his skinny jeans, I swear if he makes a funny pose or something in them I'm going to laugh.

"No, I don't." I replied in a depressed tone.

"You better use one or else it won't listen to you. Once its inside a Pokeball, It'll understand that your it's master and It'll listen to you." Cheren explained as I checked to find out that I didnt have any with me at the moment.

"Vi~" Victini howled as it cocked its head a little to the side. It knew I didn't have a pokeball with me at the moment.

"Aww, it looks cute!" Bianca squealed.

"I know." I said as I petted Victini as it squealed in joy before rubbing its face in my hand.

Black then took something out of his pocket and handed it to me - It was a Dream Ball.

"Here Xiaomu, you have this Pokeball." Black said as I took it and examined it, I never saw this pokeball before in my life.

"Are you sure Black?" I asked as Victini grabbed it out of my hands and began to poke, examine and began to throw it in the pair and playing hakey-sack with it.

I felt all warm and toasty inside from the extreme cuteness Victini was doing, I was going to explode if I kept watching. So I looked away and looked over to Black.

"I'm sure." Black said as I looked over to Victini who was still playing with the pokeball as I looked back to him and nodded.

"Ok, if you say so." I said as Black smiled.

-**POP!**-

-**PHAA~!**-

That sound filled the air for only a second as we looked back to see the Pokeball Victini played with, fall to the ground as it suddenly began to twitch and move about afterwards for only a coule times. It then froze in place before the whole ball glowed for about three to five seconds before it faded away.

"It seems Victini pressed the capsule on the pokeball and let itself get caught within the pokeball on its own." Cheren spoke.

"Well, that's funny but odd at the same time." Black spoke out.

I ran over to the pokeball as I picked it up and looked at it to see Victini, mini-sized and inside the pokeball itself as it looked up to me and began to move about in my hands.

I smiled a little before chuckling nervously.

"You ok, Victini?" I asked it. Victini nodded happily in responce.

"That's good." I replied before heading back to the others with the pokeball still in my hands.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"We're here!" Bianca spoke as we finally arrived at Striaton City.

"Alright!" Black spoke.

"Oh thank God!" I groaned before holdng out my arms and falling face first onto the ground. Vctini (who was still in the pokeball) didn't get hurt at all. I was tried, in case you didn't noitce.

I breathed heavily as if I ran a marathon. Cheren shook his head to me.

"Aw, Come on Xiaomu! That wasn't a long walk at all." Cheren said.

"Yes it was Cheren! Don't deny it!" I cried out.

"You lazy bum." Cheren spoke.

"Call me what you like, I don't care! I just wanna go to sleep!" I spoke.

Black helped me up as I clung onto him, almost like a leech, as we headed on over to a nearby bench.

"Here Xiao, you can sit here." Black spoke.

"Yay!" I cheered happily as I handed my two pokemon to Bianca.

"Can you do me a favor and heal my pokemon up for me, please?" I asked her kindly.

"OK, sure!" Bianca replied before taking off into the Pokemon Center.

"You lazy bum!" Cheren shouted.

"It's okay dude~!" I spoke out.

"it's okay, Cheren. She's all tired from facing all those people back there."

"Grrrrr!" Cheren snarled as I only giggled back to him.

Soon Cheren, Black and Touko headed into the Pokemon Center as I sat back and sighed deeply to myself.

'_I'm going to do my very best here! I know I will!_' Spoke my mind as I closed my eyes and kept them shut for a while...

[**FLASHBACK**]

_"Okay! Listen up Xiaomu!" Ozzie shouted as I nodded._

_"You gotta do everything possible to become the Pokemon Champion, now you gotta do more than just battle people, you gotta battle Gym Leaders too!" Ozzie spoke as he walked back and forth before me._

_"Uh-huh!" I said._

_"If you want to, you can also face Wild Pokemon - But only if you they're stronger!" Ozzie brought up._

_"Uh-huh!" I spoke. Ozzie froze in place and looked over to me._

_"Are you getting all this down?" Ozzie asked._

_"Yes, but-"_

_"Don't give me excuses, Give me results!" Ozzie shouted as he slapped my head with a paper fan._

_"Ow!" I cried as I hld my head in pain._

_"Now, now Ozzie. Don't push her mind toofar into all this." Someone spoke as Ozzie jumped and looked over his shoulder._

_"Ah, William! it's good to see you're back from your three day trip." Ozzie said as he jumped up into the desk I was sitting in._

_"It's good to see you too Ozzie, I see you're still in that form.." Dad spoke as Ozzie looked at himself. He was a little muddy - considering the fact that it was raining._

_"Ah yes, but don't worry, you saw my true from many times. But I'll stay in my true form for the family, don't worry!" Ozzie spoke as he lightly hit his chest._

_"Alright then." Dad said before looking over to me._

_"But I know Xiaomu here will do her best to become the Champion now, won't you sweetie?" Dad asked._

_"Yes Dad! I'll do my best!" I replied back to him._

[**END OF FLASHBACK**]

I opened my eyes to see a Wild Male Pikachu standing before me; it was looking around for food.

'_How cute! Wait ... How did a Pikachu get all the way over here?_' Spoke my mind as it looked back to me and sniffed my shoe.

It blinked twice before jumping into my lap. It twitched it's ear three times before trying to scratch it.

"Cute." I said at last before it looked up to me and moved closer.

"What?" I asked it as the Wild Pikachu cocked its head to the side first, then it sniffed my empty hand before rubbing its face all over my hand.

"Oh, you want to be petted too? Ok then." I said to it before petting it's head. It was soo warm! And soft!

"Pii-ka!" The Pikachu howled as it rubbed its face on my hand once again, I guess it wanted to be petted.

I giggled from this before noticing an odd mark on the Pikachu's arm; the mark was in a shape of a Heart.

"Where did you get that?" I asked it. It looked at the mark before looking up to me and poking it's finger at my stomach.

"Oh ... So you were born with that mark?" I spoke as it nodded.

I smiled.

"Xiaomu!" Bianca shoute from afar as the Pikachu and looked over to see Bianca and the others coming over to me.

"I healed you're Pokemon!" Bianca spoke.

I glanced over to the Pikachu, I was surprised that it didnt run away ... It looked calm.

"Aw how cute!" Bianca squealed as the Pikachu held onto my arm.

"It wants to stay with you Xiaomu." Cheren spoke, making me feel dumb.

"I noticed that." I replied back.

"Need a Pokeball?" Touya (Black) asked.

"No thanks, I have some in my bag." I replied as I took out a regular Pokeball.

Pikachu's tail wagged happily, I was confused by this.

I thought Wild Pokemon would be all snarky when they see a Trainer or see a Pokeball being thrown at them? I guess not when it comes to this Pikachu.

I held the Pokeball close to it as it poked the center part of the Pokeball twice before it was sucked in and stayed in there no more than a minute.

"How do you do that?" Cheren asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Make the Pokemon like you?" Cheren began.

"I don't know really, I was just minding my own business then the Pikachu came along and was all over me." I said before getting up and getting my other two pokemon from Bianca.

"Alright, let's go face the gym leader."I said as Touya nodded and followed after me, soon the otheres came as well.

I was a little confused about what Cheren asked me, even I was puzzled from this. I guess I'll have to find out later, in the meantime, I have to get ready and face the Gym Leader.

I have to be prepared...

End of chapter 4

* * *

><p>Omg I am soo sorry! Sorry that it was too short, I had other stories to work on.<p>

I will make the next chapter soon, I promise!

Comment if you like

Read and Review plz


End file.
